


Lip Service

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And the author has never written anything like this before, Camilla is constantly meta, F/F, Hinoka may have been taking acting lessons, Light BDSM, Roleplay, Sexual Content, The guards have difficulty distinguishing different kinds of moans, There are so many sex tags and I don't know which ones to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princesses of Nohr and Hoshido have come a long way from their days as enemies, but at the same time, Camilla looks back on that old hostility with a strange sense of nostalgia. When she approaches Hinoka with a proposition, things quickly get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

“Is this all right?”

Camilla shifted her wrists, gauging the feeling of the ropes against them, and nodded with a smile. “I'd say that's just right. None too lose, but none too tight either.”

Hinoka smiled back as she stepped down from the stool and moved it back out of the way, scratching nervously at the back of her neck. “That's a relief. I'm used to binding prisoners, so I wasn't really sure how to go about this.”

Camilla chuckled throatily. “Well. Just for today, darling, I'm your prisoner.”

The eldest princess of Hoshido shook her head ruefully. “I'm still not entirely used to this sort of thing. But if you enjoy it, I'm glad to play along.”

“That's the spirit,” Camilla purred.

They were in the Nohrian princess's bedchamber, though it was laid out much differently than usual. Most of the furniture had been pushed to the corners of the room, and in its place, a construct roughly the shape of an open door-frame had been set up. The sides were composed of two metal stands, weighted at the bottom for stability. They supported a wooden pole, slightly above Camilla's head, to which Hinoka had just finished securing her lover's wrists. The whole thing was set up so that the height of the pole could be adjusted, depending on how the operator wanted their “victim” to be situated.

Camilla thought back to when she had first shown the apparatus to Hinoka. The red-haired woman had been confused when she first saw it, and slightly unsettled when Camilla told her that Nohrians used such things to help restrain prisoners during interrogations. She had, however, been quite amenable to Camilla's suggestion of conducting their own “interrogation.”

So here the two of them were: Camilla bound between the two posts, dressed in the padded tunic and leggings most common knights wore under their armor; Hinoka in her usual attire, idly twirling a small knife, a charming blush still on her face. She muttered something under her breath, and Camilla cocked her head to the side, smiling.

“What was that, darling?”

“I said I hope I don't slip up,” said Hinoka, still looking at the knife.

“I'm sure your hands will be perfectly steady,” said Camilla.

“Yeah, but Oboro made a point of warning me about how sharp this knife is,” said Hinoka, carefully replacing it in its sheath at her side. “She said it could part fabric practically like water.”

“Sounds _perfect_ for our purposes, then,” said Camilla in a sultry tone.

“Well, that means that it could cut you pretty easily, too, and it might be hard for me to notice. So promise me that you'll let me know if I hurt you, okay?”

“Ah, you want to set up a safe-word,” said Camilla.

Hinoka blinked. “A what?”

“If I become uncomfortable, I'll say _Brynhildr_ , and that will let you know when to stop. Until then, though, feel free to do _anything_ you like.” Camilla licked her lips as Hinoka, blushing, nodded agreement. “Now then, love, cast aside that meekness. Imagine that I'm your enemy, and I'm in need of punishment.”

“...give me a moment,” said Hinoka. She crossed the room, vanishing from Camilla's sight as she moved behind her. There was a long moment of silence. When Hinoka next spoke, though, her voice was entirely different: steely and imperious.

“So, Nohrian scum, you thought that you could enter my territory without me being the wiser. I hope that by now you have learned the error of your ways.”

The tone Hinoka was using sent pleasant shivers down Camilla's spine. She shifted slightly in her bonds, adopting an uncharacteristically pleading tone. “Forgive me, milady.”

“Forgive? A Nohrian? Hah!” Hinoka's breath was hot on her ear. “It is a marvel that someone like you would dare to beg forgiveness—much less to address me with such disrespect. You will call me _Your Highness_ , understood?”

 _She's taken to this role rather well_. “Y-Yes, Your Highness.”

Camilla tried to crane her neck to get a look at the other princess, but a hand at the back of her head kept her facing forward. She marveled at the feeling of Hinoka's fingers in her hair: at once iron-hard and feather-light, the touch of a woman who was projecting hostility but doing her best to avoid anything injurious.

_What a sweet, considerate girl._

She staggered slightly as Hinoka pushed her forward, the ropes chafing at her wrists as more of her weight hung from them. “Your Highness—”

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Hinoka stepped around to the front, an expression of indignation on her face.

“No, my—” Camilla cleared her throat and shook her head. “No, Your Highness.”

Hinoka turned on her heel, a marvelously scornful gesture. “Still, I am generous. I will hear your words, no matter how worthless they may be.”

This was the moment of truth. Camilla licked her lips—a gesture of feigned nervousness, but also of anticipation. “Surely there is something that I can do to earn my pardon, Your Highness.”

The princess of Hoshido paused for a moment before turning around, arms crossed. Her eyes roved their way down Camilla's body in frank appraisal, as if she could see through the faded uniform. _Well, she has seen me naked before. It's probably not a difficult mental picture_.

“Perhaps... we could come to some sort of arrangement,” said Hinoka slowly.

Camilla suppressed an excited exclamation. _For someone who's supposedly never done this before, she's a natural. This is exactly the way these things play out when they're written in books... perhaps she's read some of those?_

 _“_ Of course, Your Highness. I will do anything that you ask of me.”

Hinoka nodded curtly. “Very well, then, Nohrian scum. I will give you a chance to redeem yourself.” She drew out Oboro's fabric-cutting knife and advanced. “Hold still.”

“Your Highness, what are you—”

“Though you may be contrite now, you still wear the uniform of a Nohrian soldier. It is a symbol of your foul country, and I cannot tolerate its presence any longer.” Hinoka seized Camilla's collar in one hand, pulling her forward into a more accessible position.

The fabric of Camilla's tunic parted almost without a sound: the knife was as sharp as Oboro had promised. _I suppose it's a good thing that this uniform was past its prime. Then again, the reason I picked it was so that we could ruin it..._

The tunic fell open as Hinoka finished the slice, baring Camilla from throat to navel. Hinoka paused, drinking in the sight of the Nohrian princess's bared breasts and the hardened muscles of her stomach. “Hm, perhaps you aren't as pathetic as I thought. At the very least, you don't seem to have neglected your training.”

Camilla knew what was expected of someone in her position. She squirmed slightly, eyes downcast, trying unsuccessfully to cover herself. The Nohrian princess knew from experience that such movements would make her seem even more alluring: she'd played this game before, though she had always been in the dominant position.

Hinoka's free hand gripped Camilla's chin, forcing her to make eye contact. “This is for your own good. Only once you have cast aside the trappings of your former life can you find true redemption.” Unexpectedly, she pulled Camilla forward into a kiss, fierce and hungry.

Camilla let herself melt into it, content to be passive for now. _It fits my current role, after all_... As the kiss broke off, she found herself panting for breath as she slumped in her bonds. “Your... Highness...”

Hinoka raised the knife again. “We're not done yet. Stand up straight, Nohrian scum.”

A few more swift slices cut through the sleeves, and Camilla's tunic fell to the floor. The leggings followed, peeled from Camilla like the skin of an apple. The princess of Nohr was left in nothing but her undergarments: sheer black lace that left little to the imagination.

Camilla made another show of struggling, making sure to arch her back in order to better display herself. She could see Hinoka's cheeks growing steadily redder, though the Hoshidan girl still had enough composure to stay in character. _With that level of control, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd taken acting lessons from Odin..._

She swayed in place, casting a sensual glance at Hinoka from beneath the fringe of her hair. “Does this please you, Your Highness?”

“It's a start,” said Hinoka. She sheathed the knife before tossing it away, scabbard and all. “But there is much more I would have you do.” The Hoshidan princess stepped forward. “Help me to disrobe.”

“But, Your Highness, how am I to do that with my hands bound?”

“Use your teeth,” snapped Hinoka. “An uncivilized beast such as yourself should be familiar with such methods.” She stepped forward. “Be quick about it, lest I reconsider my offer of granting you pardon.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 _Honestly,_ thought Camilla, _everything that we're saying is cliched as hell. It would be almost cringeworthy if Her Highness wasn't such a passionate actress._ She concealed a smile. It would hardly fit her character.

Hinoka's shirt was secured with elaborate knots at both lapels, but Camilla knew from prior experience that the knots were only decorative—they covered up the small clasps that actually kept it in place. She bent her head to Hinoka's right side, using both her teeth and her tongue to attempt to undo the clasp.

Camilla had almost managed it when a sudden sensation made her gasp in pleasure, the fabric falling from her mouth. Hinoka's hands had moved up to cup Camilla's breasts, her callused palms rough against the Nohrian woman's skin. One thumb brushed across her nipple, teasing at the sensitive skin and drawing a low moan from Camilla's lips.

“Your Highness...”

“I did not give you permission to stop,” Hinoka growled into Camilla's ear, biting lightly at the earlobe as her fingers continued their work.

“F-forgive me...”

Camilla let out another gasp of mingled pleasure and pain as Hinoka's fingers pinched at her breast. “ _What_ was that?” the Hoshidan woman hissed.

“Forgive me... Your Highness,” Camilla panted. The pressure abated, though it didn't disappear entirely.

Somehow, Camilla managed to undo the clasps, and was granted a brief reprieve when Hinoka stepped back to shrug out of her shirt. It was Camilla's turn to do the admiring now: the princess's garters showed off her legs wonderfully, and her torso, bare but for its _sarashi_ wrappings, was as alluring as ever.

Her attempt to remove Hinoka's chest wrappings was much less coordinated. _I'm probably living up to that “uncivilized beast” thing... but that should be entertaining enough._ She bit at the cloth again and again, managing to loosen individual strands, until Hinoka's small breasts finally fell free. Camilla stopped for a moment, breathing heavily, but the red-haired princess would have none of it.

There was a clicking sound as Hinoka adjusted the height of the center pole, forcing Camilla down to her knees. Hinoka knelt down in front of her, fingers entwined with lavender hair, pressing Camilla's head against herself.

The princess of Nohr was only too eager to take the cue. Her lips trailed kisses down Hinoka's neck, tracing the hollow of her throat before moving further afield. This time it was Hinoka's turn to moan as Camilla's lips caressed her, teeth lightly closing on the nipple as the tongue flicked out to massage the skin.

Camilla would have been content to continue in that vein until she left a mark, but Hinoka's hand in her hair pulled her insistently away. She was pleased to see the other woman's breasts heaving with exertion. _Seems like I've been doing fairly well for her._

“I think,” said Hinoka, “that it is high time you served me better.” The princess's fingers were already working at the buckles of her garters, the straps falling away as she undid them. Her loincloth—a uniquely Hoshidan form of underclothing—followed in short order, unwrapped and cast away in a matter of moments.

Camilla grinned in slight amusement at the princess's appearance: she still hadn't bothered to remove her armbands and her stockings, and the incongruity of Hinoka's arms and legs being covered with the rest of her bare was curiously humorous. Seeing Hinoka's glare, however, Camilla returned herself to the task at hand.

“What would Your Highness have me do?”

“You have a clever tongue,” said Hinoka grandly. “It's time you put it to use.” She stepped forward, her fingers working their way into Camilla's pale hair again, guiding the princess between her legs.

 _Putting my tongue to use... She's_ definitely _getting these lines out of books_ , Camilla thought distantly. Most of her attention, however, was concentrated on serving her princess, trailing kisses up Hinoka's thighs, her tongue working expertly until Hinoka reeled back with the force of her pleasure. The princess of Hoshido did not cry out, of course: she was far too proud for that. _Or... well, the person she's pretending to be is too proud for that_.

Camilla licked the moisture from her lips, her own chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. “Your Highness...” she said breathily. “Have I served you well?”

“You have.” Hinoka's breathing came raggedly: clearly, she was still somewhat dazed from Camilla's _service_. “And such faithful service must be rewarded. Stand up.” Camilla struggled to her feet, feeling weak at the knees. No sooner had she regained her balance than Hinoka pulled the pole back to above head-height once again, forcing Camilla to stand almost on tip-toe.

The Hoshidan woman's hand caressed the side of Camilla's face before tracing its way down her torso and settling just above the waistband of her undergarments. An almost cruel smile came to Hinoka's lips. “Now, accept your reward.”

Her fingers slid inside of Camilla smoothly, stoking the fire of the Nohrian princess's passion as they circled around. Hinoka had remained stubbornly silent when Camilla pleasured her, but Camilla had no such qualms: she voiced her arousal without shame, voice growing louder and louder.

“Ah...! Your Highness... I am not... ah... worthy... to...!” Her last words trailed off into a rising moan, louder than anything before, as she climaxed.

“And thus, you receive your just punishment,” said Hinoka, satisfaction in her voice. Camilla, panting, could only nod as the red-haired woman went on, her fingers still circling lazily. “Though perhaps, if you haven't learned your lesson this time—”

“ _LADY CAMILLA!_ ” The door burst open and Selena and Beruka rushed into the room, sword and axe in hand, before stopping dead just inside the door, taking in the scene: the two practically naked princesses, the ruined uniform, the bindings, Hinoka's hand still inside Camilla's underclothes.

The princess of Nohr saw Selena's expression shift through a dozen different emotions in the span of seconds: fear, confusion, annoyance, and anger all made an appearance before being overwhelmed by embarrassment. Beruka remained as inscrutable as always, but she averted her eyes.

She gave her retainers her sweetest smile. “My dears, what seems to be the matter?”

“What seems to be the _matter_?” repeated Selena, anger flooding back to usurp the embarrassment. “We heard the noise from inside the room and thought you were being _attacked_! _Gawds_! What have you got to say for yourself?!”

“Ah.” Camilla paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. A slow smile came to her face as she met Hinoka's eyes and spoke a single word. “ _Brynhildr_?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest I've ever gotten to writing smut and I _really_ hope I didn't embarrass myself. Feedback is appreciated, either here or over on [my tumblr](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/). And reblogging [the post in question](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140196818536/lip-service) is also good.
> 
> This is technically the successor to [Uncertainty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6033559), which was also about Caminoka.


End file.
